


even on your darkest days, you glow

by bigstarkenergy



Series: the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, guys i made this 350 words exactly that's pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: “I’m not insane,” Bruce replies, his tone clipped.“Then would you care to explain why you’re working on something that could easily wait when you have a fever, a cough and a nose so red you could put Rudolph to shame?”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661812
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	even on your darkest days, you glow

Bruce is hunched over a part of the armor when he hears Clark land, foreboding and heavy.

“You know, I didn’t think you were actually insane until right now,” Clark says, stepping in closer behind him.

“I’m not insane,” Bruce replies, his tone clipped.

“Then would you care to explain why you’re working on something that could easily wait when you have a fever, a cough and a nose so red you could put Rudolph to shame?”

Bruce almost smiles, for a split second. But before he can, he’s racked with another fit of coughing, shaking his entire torso. 

“Bruce,” Clark says, the reproach dropping from his voice. He places a large, warm hand on Bruce’s back and rubs in slow circles, alleviating some of the tension. “You shouldn’t be down here at all. You should be resting.”

When Bruce recovers enough to speak, he shakes his head and looks back down at the armor. “I’m fine, Clark.”

Clark moves his hand, turning Bruce’s shoulder so that he’s facing him. “I’m not even going to bother arguing that. Come on. You’re going to bed, and I will carry you there if I have to. Please don’t make me.”

Distantly, Bruce registers that Clark’s hand is on the back of his neck now, warm and soporific. “Alfred is a traitor,” he mumbles, blurrily rubbing at his eyes.

“Yes,” Clark agrees, a smile slanting the edges of his mouth. “And you should be grateful he is, because if I hadn’t found out at all, I would’ve been way more pissed.”

“You’re not pissed,” Bruce says, because he’s not thinking clearly, and it’s...kind of nice. That Clark came, that he’s here at all. Bruce shakes his head again. Clearly, he’s not in his right mind.

“No,” Clark says, kind and gentle, “I’m not. But I will be. Come on, Bruce.”

Bruce knows that there was a reason he didn’t want this, but that all seems irrelevant now, with his aching head and too warm skin. He lets Clark lead him upstairs to his bedroom, with his hand in Bruce’s the whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have never watched a Batman or Superman movie, or read a single comic book, so this entire thing is written based off of fanfic.
> 
> title is from meant for me, by lewis watson. it's a very lovely, calming song. if you'd like, you can find me on tumblr @natasharxmanov.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
